


三月雨

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Akatsuki (Naruto), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 冬季落雨至三月，绵延不绝。
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 9





	三月雨

##

雾之国之冬，落雨至三月，绵延不绝。

因为晨雨而让窗沿起了薄薄一层水珠，剔透映照着窗子之外院落里一片小小的水洼，这季节还有蜻蜓，在水面上留下一个圆点，又在细薄如雾却接连不断的雾雨中消失了。

鬼鲛伸手沾了那水珠，冬雨冰凉，于他却并不如此以为，常年的鲨鱼之血融合让他感受不出热与寒冷，又或者是他的体温实在是太冷了，他只能感到化在自己指尖温吞吞水珠的触感，被手指抹过，落于地面。

里屋传来时断时续，仿佛压制于喉底的咳嗽声。

鬼鲛站在窗子边，煤油灯细小的火光映照着他的半边淡蓝色的脸，火炉上的热水烧了开，他刚离开窗沿去拿那烧开水的炉子，便听得扑扑扑的脚步声，水洼被踩开溅起的声响，清亮的声线出现在窗子旁。

“鮫先生，抱歉抱歉，下了好大的雨啊，我来迟了！”

出现在窗子边那明朗的面容介于孩童与少女之间，圆圆的双眼秀气的脸蛋，因为奔跑而变得有些发红，她左手撑着一把旧伞，另一只手扒着窗沿，浅棕色的瞳孔里映着鬼鲛回过头来的脸。

“进来吧。”

“您的少爷好些了吗？”

“得你看过才知道嘞。”

少女一边用手绞着被雨淋湿的长发，一边进了屋，她掀开里屋的帘子，说了声“少爷，我进来了喔”便进了去，鬼鲛只顾倒出烧好的开水，她进房前把带来的药箱放在外边的木桌子上，打开来是几捆药草，鬼鲛又去生火，轻车熟路的把药煎了起来。

将水加到第二遍时，坐在火炉边上的鬼鲛看着那女孩轻轻的走了出来，她看了眼窗子之外，雨还在下着，只外边的灰黑色已然变为全黑，天已经暗下来了。

“少爷已经睡下了。”

“你对他用了镇定的药物？”

“不，并没有，”在窗台与地面之间，有一片泥土堆成台阶状，屋子里没有座椅，鬼鲛就坐在那上面，女孩往和服上擦了擦手，也坐到那方泥土上，她与鬼鲛间有些距离，撑着两只手，呆呆的看着瓦罐下燃烧的火焰。

清淡的草药香气蔓延在这方小屋之中，鬼鲛等待了一会儿，火烧得有些弱，院落里还堆放着些枯枝落叶，鬼鲛站起身，往门外走去，他记得它们的位置在哪里。

“您的少爷在梦中流泪了。”

听见少女迟疑的声音，鬼鲛的脚步顿了顿，仅片刻，又继续往屋外走。

“虽然也有发烧的缘故…总觉得他看起来，十分悲伤。”

“噢，这样啊。”

##

阿歧在两个月前，第一次见到那个自称为“鮫”的男人。

身高近乎两米，一身幽蓝色皮肤配着那口可怕的鲨鱼牙齿，尽管他打扮十分普通，自称只是路过雾之国而落脚的一芥平民，看他的模样，整个茶水屋的游女都在心底对他抵触三分，虽然他说话和气，同他的外表显得格格不入。

“同我家少爷路过雾之国时，他突发旧疾，现在我需要一位能做医疗的姬女，同我一道去为少爷治病。”

在乱世，茶水屋往往配有医疗姬女，虽说算是游女，但却有一定的医疗忍术和药草知识，虽然本意是为游女可能染上的治花柳之症，一些受伤的叛忍为了不暴露行踪，在受伤时往往也会选择拜托医疗姬女帮助。

这个自称为鮫的平民，居然连这一点都清楚的知晓，让人对他的身份更加充满了不祥的猜测。

“您把少爷带过来就行了。”

“他病得走不了了，如果不至于如此，我也不会来找你们帮助，”见游女和妈妈桑挤作一团，一副惊恐的模样，鬼鲛从口袋里拿出一叠纸钞，“我不要求你们治好他，只让他稍微恢复到，我们能回去就行了。”

在各路医疗姬女的相互推诿之下，最后被挤出来的，是刚刚流落到这家茶水屋的孤女阿歧。

被推出来的阿歧吓得腿软，手脚发抖，背着她的药箱，一步一踉跄的跟在鮫的身后，雨一直淅淅沥沥的下着，冬日的雨冰凉刺骨，两人一前一后，走过花街，城门，过道，小径。

“…那个…”

高大的男人听见女孩颤抖的声音，他停了下来，他看着背着药箱赶路而气喘吁吁的少女，茶水屋没有给她伞，少女的长发被雨打而紧贴在身上，落汤鸡一般，她攥着药箱的皮质肩带，手指因为害怕而颤抖。

“走不动路吗。”

这男人仿佛很适应雾之国冬天的极寒冷雨，他在雨里行走，同样没有任何遮挡却面不改色，阿歧越发觉得这人十分古怪实在不像平民，但她咬着牙，点了点头。

“如果能，稍微休息一下的话…”

“我倒是无所谓，只怕是那位少爷等不了嘞。”

…病得这么厉害么。

“那，那我…”少女刚想说那就继续赶路吧，忽然的，她感到身子一轻，仿佛失去了重量，在她反应过来之前，原本稍微同她保持间距的男人已经把她整个人带着箱子抗在了肩膀上，“等等，您…！？”

“这样赶路总行了吧。”

鮫说着，仿佛理所当然一般的继续走着，阿歧吓得四肢僵硬，被男人抓住像是鸡仔一般，连他的肩膀都距离地面如此之高，阿歧下意识抓着男人的肩膀，看着眼前的道路一点点由灰色变为土质，又变为山脊砌成的岩石台阶，最后在他俩面前出现了一片竹林。

雾气中的竹林散发着淡淡的混着青草气息的干涩香味，雾之国的冬天几乎不下雪，时密时疾的雨水拍打着竹叶尖端，有几滴冰凉的雨水落在阿歧身上，教她被吓到而忽然全身一紧。

冬季的山腰竹林里连鸟叫声都没有，在几乎没有能见度的雨雾之中，只有鮫的脚步踩上枯叶的声响证明这是一个真实存在的世界而非她所在发梦。

“到了。”

阿歧稍微抬起头，眼前竹林之间的空地上，是一个由围栏围起来的小屋，很明显是曾经打猎的猎人在这里留下的，连房屋围栏上都长满了青苔，天色并不晚却有些昏暗，越是接近这房屋，仿佛就越发远离那如梦境一般的竹林，忽然的，男人原本抓住她后腰的动作脱手，阿歧还没来得及叫一声，便从男人的肩膀上掉了下来。

##

里屋没有窗子，壁炉里烧着零星炭火，阿歧跟随鮫提了煤油灯进去，看到角落里的被子，乱糟糟的鼓成一团，鮫走过去，把被子稍微扒开，露出了被子下侧躺的人的面孔，阿歧将煤油灯稍微拿近，吃了一惊，这个人比她所见过的所有游女都好看，有一瞬间她快要怀疑这究竟是否真是一个男人，但凌厉的泪沟和露出来的喉结很快打消了她的疑虑。

少爷昏睡着，很安静，脸色呈现一种不正常的青白，看样子的确生着病，阿歧放下药箱，掀开一点被子去摸索他的手腕。

似乎沉睡着的面孔猛然睁开了双眼，阿歧在一瞬间惊讶于那人赤红色的瞳孔，仿佛在旁边等待着这一幕一般，自称是鮫的男人在阿歧还未反应过来之前，极快的用手遮住了他的眼睛，把阿歧扯到了他的身后。

“她不过是来为您治疗的医疗游女，请安心吧。”


End file.
